Carrying cases provide a convenient way of transporting and protecting various objects, such as electronic devices, books, and the like. A wide variety of carrying cases exist for carrying a variety of different objects.
With some conventional carrying cases, a user places an object in the carrying case during non-use of the object, and removes the object from the carrying case and sets the carrying case aside during use of the object. For example, a user may store a laptop computer in a computer bag during non-use. When the user desires to use the laptop computer, the user may remove the laptop computer from the computer bag, set the laptop computer on a desk or other work surface, and place the computer bag out of the way.
With other conventional carrying cases, the carrying case may protect the object during non-use and may remain attached to the object during use. For example, some book covers protect the book during non-use. During use, the book cover may simply fold back to allow the user to read the book without completely removing the book cover.
However, neither of these types of conventional carrying cases is designed to aid in the use of the object. Rather, these conventional carrying cases must be stowed during use else they get in the way of convenient use of the object.